Harry Potter und die Legende von Caelia
by BlackRoseLily
Summary: Im Werden und Vergehen der Zeit entbrennen Kämpfe, werden Helden geboren und Prophezeiungen ausgesprochen. Es entstehen Legenden und Sagen. Der glorreiche Lebensweg eines Helden. (RR)
1. Trailer

_Weil heut so ein schöner Tag ist, was natürlich gaaar keinen Grund hat (höhö), gibts den Trailer zu meinem neusten Werk. Auf das richtige Werk müsst ihr zwar noch ein bissl warten....aba naja..._

* * *

**_Der Trailer zu: Die Legende von Caelia_** (Co-Production von BlackRoseLily und Sirius'Schwester)  
  
Blauer Nebel zieht auf der schwarzen Leinwand auf.  
  
Rote Schrift: Bald, schon bald....  
  
Männliche Stimme: „Ein neues Ereignis naht. Mythen, Sagen, Legenden."  
  
_Eine harmonische Musik setzt ein._  
  
Eine altertümliche Stadt erscheint auf der Leinwand. In der Mitte zwischen vielen Lehmhäusern trohnt ein prunkvolles, großes weißes Gebäude mit einem hohen Turm.  
  
_Die Bilder laufen ineinander über._  
  
Ein Mädchen. Vor ihrem Gesicht, das zur Hälfte von Schatten bedeckt ist hält sie ein Schwert.  
  
Harry. Er sitzt an einem Schreibtisch und schreibt etwas. Hausaufgaben?  
  
Männliche Stimme: „Tauchen Sie ein in das neue Abenteuer unseres Helden Harry Potter!"  
  
_Geheimnisvolle Musik_  
  
Ein alter Mann an einen Tisch: „Du bist mehr, als du glaubst."  
  
Weibliche Stimme: „Wut, Verzweiflung, Trauer, Sehnsucht."  
  
_Traurige Musik_  
  
Ein in einen schwarzen Unhang gehüllter junger Mann sitzt auf einen Felsen.  
  
Er sagt: „Ich will das alles nicht!"  
  
Schreit in den Himmel: „Ich will nicht!"  
  
_Romantische Musik_  
  
Stimme: „Liebe...."  
  
Zwei Paare, die nicht zu erkennen sind küssen sich.  
  
_Bedrohlichere Musik_  
  
Stimme: „Entscheidungen...."  
  
Draco Malfoy kniet vor seinem Vater.  
  
Eine Ratte krabbelt in ein Loch  
  
_Leise geheimnisvolle Musik  
_  
Stimme: „Geheimnisse"  
  
Ein Zirkel blaugewandteter Menschen vollführt ein Ritual.  
  
Ein tiefes Grollen ist plötzlich zu vernehmen, während die Menschen wegrennen.  
  
Stimme: „Zwei Welten"  
  
Der Globus wird gezeigt.  
  
_Traurige Musik_  
  
Eine weinende Hermine wird von Ron getröstet.  
  
Eine unbekannte spielt Klavier, eine Träner wandert ihre Wange hinunter.  
  
Stimme: „Zwei Probleme"  
  
_Gefährliche, bedrohliche Musik_  
  
Eine große Schlacht wird gezeigt. Menschen rennen aufeinander zu.  
  
Einige Menschen gehen zu Boden.  
  
_Schnellerer Szenenwechsel_  
  
Der Turm des vorhergezeigten Gebäudes bricht zusammen, die Erde bebt.  
  
Stimme: "Ein Held"  
  
Ein Kristall umgeben von einer grünen Masse ist zu sehen.  
  
Auf der Zinne eines Turmes steht ein Krieger und springt.  
  
Stimme:"Wenn du denkst, es ist zu ende, dann fängt es gerade erst an!"  
  
_Eine schnelle Bildabfolge, etwas beruhigene Musik, nicht mehr so heftig_  
  
Ein Panther und ein Wolf rennen durch einen Wald  
  
Harrys Eltern und Sirius lächeln und winken.  
  
Ein Fest: Menschen in seltsamen Gewändern lachen und sind glücklich.  
  
Eine Beerdigung: Schwarzgewandtete Personen stehen um einen Sarg.  
  
Schutt und Asche: Gemäuerreste, Feuer...  
  
Der Schrei eines Phönix, der über Baumwipfel fliegt.  
  
Ein Sonnenaufgang.  
  
_Die Musik wird immer leiser_  
  
Blauer Nebel, rote Schrift:  
  
Die Legende von Caelia.  
  
_Schwarzer Bildschirm, keine Musik, der Zuschauer denkt es ist zu Ende._  
  
Ein lautes Geräusch. Eine Explosion? Roter Rauch steigt auf. (Im Kino oder so sollte man an dieser Stelle zusammenzucken)  
  
Ein manisches Lachen erklingt.  
  
Ein grüner Blitz.  
  
Der Bilschrirm wird grün.  
  
Ein Schrei.  
  
Blaue Schrift erscheint, die sich langsam rot färbt, das Grün wird blau.  
  
September 1st  
  
Here!

Nachspann:  
  
Alles Wiedererkannte gehört bekannten Organisationen und Personen. Diebstahl ist nicht gewollt. Hiermit wird kein komerzieller Gewinn erzielt. Die Niederschreibung dieser Geschichte dient zu reinem Vergnügen. Dieser  
Disclaimer dient für alle folgenen Kapitel.  
  
Alle neuen Charaktäre, Orte und Ähnliches aus „Die Legende von Caelia",  
sowie der Titel sind urheberrechl. geschützt.  
  
Zum Trailer:  
Weibl. Stimme: Lilyana S.  
Männl. Stimme: Joshua H.  
Musik: Lilyana S.  
Special Effects: Tamara H.  
Schrift: Tamara H.  
  
Allgemein:  
Grundidee: Lilyana S.  
Ein Co-Production von: Lilyana S. und Tamara H.  
Kampfszenen: Lilyana S.  
Anderwaltige Szenen: Lilyana S. und Tamara H.  
Computereigentümer: Tamara H.  
Zeichnungen: Tamara H.  
Namen: Tamara H.  
Veröffentlicht auf:   
  
Kontakt:  
Review oder Mail (Adressen in den Bios zu finden)  
  
P.S.: Um in den Genuss vom „Harry Potter und die Legende von Caelia"zu kommen, muss ein Review abgeben werden.

Nach Schwarzlesern wird gefahndet und gerichtet.


	2. Vorwort oder Einleitung

_Danke für das Review, VamHex! knuddl_

_Nun, das hier ist noch nicht das erste Kapitel. Wir wissen nicht wie wir es nennen sollen....es ist sozusagen das, was bei Büchern auf der Innenseite des Umschalges steht._

_Wir hoffen, wir bekommen jetzt mehr Reviews, weil es sonst wohl auch keinen Grund für uns gibt, weitere Kapitel online zustellen._

_Mit freundl. Grüßen,_

_Sirius'Schwester und BlackRoseLily_

* * *

**_Harry Potter und die Legende von Caelia_**

Im Werden und Vergehen der Zeit entbrennen Kämpfe, werden Helden geboren und Prophezeiungen ausgesprochen.  
  
Es entstehen Legenden und Sagen.   
  
Jede Generation erzählt und denkt sie aufs Neue und sucht zu ergründen, wo die Wahrheit liegt.  
  
Doch die Wahrheit hat viele Gesichter.

Hier wird die wahre Geschichte des Helden, der es nie sein wollte erzählt, von mutigen Freunden und jenen, die es werden sollten. Von Legenden und Mysterien diesseits und jenseits dieser Welt. Von der fremden und uralten Welt Caelia.  
  
Doch es geht um mehr, als zwei Welten, zwei Seiten und einen Krieg. Es geht um Leben oder Tod. Rituale die verändern, und Magie, die mächtiger ist, als alles, was wir uns je hätten vorstellen können. Versagen und Größe fordern die Menschen, ob gut, ob böse, ob von der einen oder der anderen Welt heraus, die um den richtigen Weg des Lebens ringen.  
  
Geheimnisse und Intrigen werden aufgedeckt. Neue Menschen treten in das Leben unseres Helds.

Sie kämpfen mutig und stark, und doch, wird eine der beiden Welten unwiederbringlich im Loch der Zeit versinken, der Zerstörung und dem Krieg zum Opfer fallen.  
  
Diese Geschichte beschreibt den Weg eines Jungen, von Tod und Prophezeihungen gequält, der das Schicksal der Welt auf Schultern trägt. Harry James Potter.


	3. Es war einmal

_Danke an alle Reviewer erstmal._

_Dax: Was ist so ‚Hä?'?_

_Und noch was, es hat jetzt so lange gedauert, weil es halt einige Probleme gab. Wir waren uns nicht mehr so einig, was und wie jetzt alles auf Harry zukommt._

_Naja, jetzt haben wir dieses Kapitel erstmal so gelassen. Die Idee, die wir ganz am Angang hatten, war irgendwie unumsetzbar._

_Vielleicht werden euch die ersten paar Kapitel ein wenig lahm vorkommen. Aber wir versprechen, dass sich das ändert. Koboldehrenwort!_

* * *

_**1. Kapitel : Es war ein mal...**_

„Warum willst du denn nicht schlafen, Spatz?", fragte die rothaarige Frau ihr kleines schwarzhaarigen Kind, dass ihre Augen hatte. Das nicht mal einjährige Kind sah seine Mutter einfach nur an.

„Soll ich dir eine Geschichte erzählen?", fragte die Mutter schließlich. Auf das Gesicht des kleinen Jungen stahl sich ein erfreutes Lächeln, was sie als ‚ja' wertete.

„Also schön, hör gut zu. Es war einmal ein Junger Mann, sein Name war Caelius. Er lebte in einer anderen Welt, ganz weit weg von der Unsrigen. Aber irgendwann, da wurde seine Welt von Erdbeben, Fluten und Stürmen heimgesucht. Viele Plagen überfielen das Land und keiner wusste woher sie kamen. Doch in der Nacht, als Caelius schlief, da hatte er einen Traum, in dem Traum sah er einen Berg, in dem Berg lag ein Kristall. Ein wunderschöner, so schön, dass er alle Sinne beraubte. Aber in dem Traum, sah Caelius eine junge Frau, die den Kristall zerstörte. Die Frau war eine Göttin, deren Namen niemand wusste. Als Caelius wieder aufwachte, machte er sich auf die Suche nach diesem Kristall und tatsächlich fand er ihn. Dann machte er- so wie es die Göttin zuvor in seinem Traum tat- den Kristall, auch wenn er noch so schön, war kaputt und keine Erdbeben, Fluten oder andere Plagen kamen mehr über das Land. Doch viel war davon auch nicht mehr übrig. Viele Menschen waren geflohen, sogar die Familie von Caelius. Nur ein paar waren noch da. Caelius und die wenigen, die noch da waren, bauten alles neu auf und nannten ihre Welt fortan Caelia um den Helden, der ihre Welt vor dem totalen Untergang rettete zu ehren. Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute.", schloss die junge Mutter und beobachtet wie ihr Kind tatsächlich schon schläfrig wurde,"Also musst du immer schön schlafen, damit du auch in deinen Träumen siehst, wie du die Welt retten kannst, mein Kleiner.".

Langsam schlossen sich die Lider des Jungen und bedeckten so, seine Smaragd-Grünen Augen.

Die Mutter lächelte und drückte ihrem Sohn noch einen Kuss auf die Backe, als sie sich herumdrehte sah sie eine Gestalt in der Tür stehen.

„Die Geschichte hat mir meine Mutter früher auch immer erzählt.", meinte die Gestalt.

„Ja, meine auch. Diese Sage ist wohl unter Muggeln und Magiern bekannt.", flüsterte sie zurück.

„Komm, lass uns auch schlafen gehen.", damit nahm die Gestalt, die sich aufgrund der verblüffenden Ähnlichkeit mit dem Kind als der Vater herausstellte seine Frau an der Hand und führte sie leise aus dem Raum. Als er die Tür sachte anlehnte, flüsterte er noch etwas.

„Gute Nacht, Harry."

* * *

_Ein kleiner Blick in die Vergangenheit, eine große Bedeutung für die Geschichte. Das Märchen war gar nicht so leicht, musste oberflächlich, da kindgerecht und gleichzeitig sehr wichtige Dinge beinhalten._

_Written by Lilyana S. aka BlackRoseLily_


	4. Meister Satos von Caelia

_Kissymouse: Danke für das Review! Das Kapitel war so kurz, weil es ja eigendlich nur um diese Gute-Nacht-Geschichte ging. Hätte ich da noch viele andere Sachen reingebracht, wäre die Hauptsache wohl in den Hintergrund gerückt._

_Und allen anderen Reviewer danken wir auch._

* * *

**2. Kapitel: Meister Satos von Caelia**

Harry Potter lag in seinem Bett im Ligusterweg Nr.4 und schlief. Naja, schlafen wäre wohl zu viel gesagt. Er schmiss sich unruhig hin und her. Ein Alptraum.

Seid drei Wochen ist er nun, nach seinem fünften Schuljahr wieder zurück bei den Dursleys.

Glücklicher Weise behandelten sie ihren Neffen dieses Mal nicht wie eine Hauselfe.

Soll heißen, sie ignorierten ihn. Seid einer Woche waren sie sowieso nicht einmal mehr da.

Petunia, Vernon und Dudley machen gerade Urlaub in der Karibik.

Seid Harry wieder zurück aus dem Zaubereiministerium ist, wird er von Alpträumen geplagt. Alpträumen vom Tod seines Paten Sirius Black, Alpträumen von dieser verdammten Prophezeihung. Entweder musste der Junge, der lebt zum Mörder werden, oder er wird ermordet. Hinzu kamen noch die Schuldgefühle. Harry gab sich Schuld daran, dass sein Pate sterben musste.

Alles in Allem, kein schönes Leben für einen fast 16jährigen Jungen.

Was war das? Ein Geräusch!

Harry schreckte auf, erstarrte allerdings mitten in der Bewegung mit geweiteten Augen.

Vor ihm stand jemand.

Er griff nach seiner Brille und setzte sie sich schnell auf. Den Zauberstab hatte er schon abwehrbereit auf den Uneingeladenen Besucher gerichtet. Er mussterte den Eindringling, eigendlich machte er nicht den Eindruck, als wäre er ein Todesser.

Es war ein alter Mann, in einen Weinroten Umhang gehüllt. Er hatte einen langen weißen Bart, der Harry an Dumbledore erinnerte und türkis funkelnde Augen.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen sagte er:"Hallo Harry Potter. Ich bin Meister Satus Luksiere und das ist meine Enkelin Avig".

Hinter Satus tauchte jetzt ein Mädchen, in schwarz gehüllt auf und sah ihn ohne jegliche Emotion an. Avig musste ungefähr in Harrys Alter sein. Er hatte sie wohl vorher wegen ihrer schwarzen Kleidung und dem Dunkel des Zimmers nicht wahrgenommen.

„Was wollt ihr von mir und woher weiß ich, dass ihr nicht von Voldemort kommt?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Wenn wir von Voldemort kämen, müsstest du es dann nicht durch deine Narbe spüren, da es sicher Freude auslöst, wenn zwei seiner Todesser durch unzählige Schutzbanne zu dir durchringen konnten?", sprach Satus.

Harry konzentrierte sich, auf seine Narbe und die beiden Personen, die vor ihm standen. Es konnte nicht genau sagen, warum aber er fühlte, dass diese beiden ihn nicht böse gesinnt waren.

„Nagut, was wollt ihr von mir?", fragte er schließlich.

„Wir kamen hierher, da die Götter beschlossen hatten, dir zu helfen. Das nicht ohne Grund. Vor mehr als 1000 Jahren, ist eine Familie, aus unserer Welt namens Caelia in deine Welt gereist. Du bist Erbe dieser Familie. Es waren die Ahnen deiner Mutter. Nun steht dir eine große Aufgabe bevor, die du meistern musst, um das Leben deiner Freunde zu sichern und die Erde nicht ins Elend zu stürzen. Du bist ein mächtiger Magier. Du musst deine Kraft nur zu kontrollieren und richtig einsetzten zu wissen. Die Caelia haben besondere Kräfte, dass ist die Kraft, von der in der Prophezeihung gesprochen wurde. Doch nicht nur diese Kraft, du bist der Ureos! Alles weitere erkläre ich dir gerne, wenn wir in Caelia angekommen sind."Erklärte meister Satus.

„Sie wissen von der Prophezeihung?", fragte Harry verblüfft. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich auch was bloß ein Ureos ist, doch würde ihm das sicher noch gesagt werden.

„Bei uns existiert sie schon seid der Geburt deiner Mutter.", meldete sich nun auch mal Avig zu Wort.

„Nun was ist? Kommst du mit uns? Avig, pack bitte seine Sachen."

Mit einer Handbewegung befand sich Harrys Hab-und Gut in seinem geschrumpften Koffer.

„Ja, ich komme mit.", damit erhob er sich und sah Satus fragend an.

Satus sah noch einmal zu seiner Enkelin, die den Zigarattenschachtelgroßen Koffer Harrys in der Hand hielt, wedelte dann einmal mit der Hand, als wolle er eine Fliege verscheuchen und mit einen Lichtblitz verschwanden die Drei.

Als Harry dann nach einiger Zeit wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte sah er sich erst einmal um.

Er stand in einer großen Halle. Wahrscheinlich eine Eingangshalle. Der Boden bestand aus schwarzen Steinplatten. Die Wände waren komplett weiß.

„Avig, bringe unseren jungen Freund bitte zu seinem Gemach.", wurde Harry aus seiner Beobachtung gerissen.

„Komm", sagte Avig.

Sie liefen durch eine der schwarzen Flügeltüren und fanden sich in einem Flur wieder. Diesen liefen sie fast bis zum Ende durch, bis Avig eine Tür auf der rechten Seite öffnete.

„Hier ist dein Zimmer."

Nun stand Harry in einem mittelgroßem Raum, der ebenfalls weiße Wände und schwarzen Boden hatte. An der rechten Wand stand ein großes Bett mit schwarzem Baldachin, an der linken ein Schreibtisch, ein Schrank und eine weitere Tür. Um die Tür herum viele vollbeladene Bücherregale und ein Waffenständer. Gegenüber von der Tür befand sie eine Fensterfront.

„Wow!"

„Ich hoffe du fühlst dich hier wohl. Sei bitte morgen um 10 Uhr wieder in der Eingangshalle. Wir werden dann erst zusammen mit Satus frühstücken, er wird dir außerdem alles erklären, was du wissen musst oder willst. Danach werde ich dir die Stadt zeigen. Übermorgen fangen wir dann erst mit dem Trainig an.", erklärte ihm Avig sachlich.

„Äh, Trainig?"

„Ja natürlich. Du bist schließlich nicht zum Spaß hier! Erst werde ich dir beibringen, wie du meditierst und deine Mitte findest, wie du ins Reich der Ahnen und der Götter gelangst. Dazu gehört auch zauberstablose Magie, Leglimentik, Okklumentik, Astralreisen und weiteres. Kannst erstmal richtig in Trance verfallen, deine Kräfte bündeln, dein Machtzentrum finden und dich konzentrieren, geht das alles sehr leicht. Du hast noch viel zu lernen. Währenddessen lernst du zu kämpfen und mit deiner neuen Magie umzugehen. Dir wird alles morgen erklärt. Achja, bevor ich es vergesse, mit was willst du später anfangen? Duellieren mit Magie, Nahkampf, untertauchen und anpirschen, Schwertkampf oder waffenloses Kämpfen?"

Das musste er erstmal verdauen, schließlich antwortete er aber, da er Avigs ungeduldige Miene sah: „Schwertkampf."

„Ok, gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht."

Als Avig gegangen ist, setzte sich Harry aufs Bett.

‚In was bin ich jetzt eigendlich reingerutscht? Satus wird morgen noch jede Menge zu erklären haben. Warum kommt er eigenldich erst jetzt? Würde ja zu schön sein, wenn ich jetzt noch eine Welt retten muss', dacht er sarkastisch.

Viele Fragen stellte er sich noch, wie lange er hier bleiben würde, was er ist...alles Fragen, die er morgen hoffentlich beantwortet bekommen würde. Er macht sich auch Gedanken über seine Freunde, was würden sie wohl denken, wenn er plötzlich weg ist? Die, die darüber nur bestürzt sein werden, wie zum Beispiel Fuge oder vielleicht Dumbledore, da ihre wertvolle Waffe verschwunden ist, scherten ihn einen Dreck....doch was wird mit denen sein, die ihn wirklich, einfach nur als Harry ansahen?

Fragen über Fragen, die unseren jungen Helden irgendwann bis ins Reich des Schlafes begleiteten.

Der morgige Tag würde noch sehr interessant werden...

* * *

_Naja, also es fängt jetzt vielleicht etwas lahm an. Aber im nächsten Kap. Erfahrt ihr und Harry ja alles wichtige._

_Wichtiges über Sagen und Legenden, über vergangene und bevorstehende Kriege, über Caelia und die Menschen und die Magie dieser Welt._


	5. Vorübergehender Abschied

Hey ihr leiben Leudis!

Wir müssen euch, die Leser unserer Story, heute leider maßlos enttäuschen. Wir brechen diese Geschichte, „Harry Potter und die legende von Caelia", **VORERST** ab.

Wir kommen einfach nicht weiter. Bevor wir, Sirius'Schwester und BlackRoseLily, uns noch ganz verzoffen brechen wird lieber VORERST ab.

Die Story wird online bleiben, da wir noch weiterschrieben wollen.

Es ist eben doch manchmal sehr schwierig, wenn _zwei_ Personen _eine_ Geschichte schreiben wollen. Wir müssen unsere Ideen ordnen, niederschreiben und neu anfangen.

Mal davon abgesehen, haben wir beide im Moment wenig Zeit. Die Schule erschwert uns halt das Leben.

Wir bedanken uns auch ganz herzlich bei allen Reviewern.

Ihr wisst, wo ihr Morddrohungen, Briefbomben und Ähnliches hinzuschicken habt.....damit verabschieden wir uns an dieser Stelle.....Byebye!

(Falls jemand an meiner Story weiterschrieben möchte, bitte bei mir melden!)


End file.
